


carefulness can be damned

by philippine



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: After 3x07, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, First Kiss, Identity Reveal, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Spanking, kind of spoiler 3x09, kind of spoiler for 3x08, tentative fix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippine/pseuds/philippine
Summary: Kara didn't know how to cope with the return of Mon-El...Kara felt attract to Lena, she had always found her friend gorgeous...For once she decided to act on impulse...take place after 3x07, give it a try!





	1. carefulness can be damned

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think Thanks for reading! And thanks TrueMaverick for the review.

Kara didn't know how to cope with the return of Mon-El. She responded by throwing herself into her reporter work. She spent as much time as she could writing at her desk. But every time she lifted her head from her work she couldn't stop her thoughts returning to Mon-El and his wife, his wife! How could she have been so stupid? Thinking it was true love, that he would wait for her, as she had waited for him! Of course, it had been seven years for him, but she couldn't be reasonable just yet it seemed. She wanted to be mad. She was so pissed, mostly at herself. So she drowned herself in work. It was where she was at nine pm, alone, all her coworkers had left the building hours ago. 

When she couldn't ignore her hunger any longer she went outside to eat before heading back in to continue with her current piece. When she came back she noticed faint lights coming from an office on the floor. She decided to take a look and see who was there so late. She found Lena, sitting on the edge of a desk, absorbed in her reading.

 

Kara felt attract to the CEO, she had always found her friend gorgeous, but tonight in the darkness of the office, lit only by a desk lamp and the city lights through the window Lena was a vision. Her hair cascaded free framing her delicate face it made her seemed younger and more relaxed. Lena wore her glasses, and Kara couldn't understand why her friend hid the fact she needed them. She was beautiful with them on.

 

After spending a moment drowned in the sight of the goddess that was her friend, Kara made a move. Almost deciding against it, she walked straight to Lena. She had always been so thoughtful as Kara. When she was Supergirl she could act without thinking too much about the consequences of her actions. Everybody knew she was a capable alien. But as Kara she needed to hold back all the time, to be average, to do nothing that could attract too much attention to her. She was holding back so much that most of the time she forgot herself. She saw now that it was leading her nowhere. Mon-El had moved on, she would too.

 

For once she decided to act on impulse, and go with her flow and stop overthinking. Once in front of Lena she retrieved the files from the other woman's hands. Lena was startled at first by the intrusion into her personal space before relaxing slightly when she recognized Kara. Lena tried to ask what had happened but was cut off by Kara's actions.

 

The blond put her hands on Lena's hips with just enough strength to be firm but not leave bruises. She locked her hips against Lena's, placing one leg between the CEO's legs. She leaned her head on Lena's shoulder and spoke, letting her lips brush the sensitive skin of Lena's neck.

 

“Ask me to stop, tell me I have misread you?”

 

Lena shivered, unable to answer, she couldn't form a coherent thought. It was like a dream, Kara had finally noticed her flirting, and acted on it.

Kara began to kiss Lena, slowly ascending along the length of her neck. When she reached her earlobe she carefully bit it and said in a whisper

“I take it you want me to continue?” 

Lena moaned and sank further into the desk feeling her legs had abandoned her. Kara ran her hands up the side of the dress which kept her away from Lena's delicate skin. It took all her willpower not to tear off the offending cloth. Lena lifted her hands and grabbed Kara's hair trying to coerce the blond into sharing a kiss. She needed to feel her friend's lips on her's. She needed to feel that it was more than just a physical impulse. But Kara resisted, too focused on the skin that Lena's neck offered to her.

 

Kara felt their shared frustration rising and she finally tore off Lena's dress, 'carefulness can be damned' she thought. She was greeted by Lena's whimper and the sight before her sent a jolt of arousal straight to her core. Lena was even more beautiful than she could have thought. All beautiful curves. She didn't waste time before beginning to caress every inch of the newly revealed skin. She lifted her head, raised her chin slightly and looked Lena in the eye as she rubbed her leg against Lena's covered center.

 

Lena let one of her arms fall to grip the edge of the desk trying to anchor herself. Every part of her burned with desire. She desperately tried to be silent, not knowing if they were alone, but she couldn't hold back anymore.

“Oh my god Kara touch me, I want to feel you.” She tried not to be too loud. Kara smirked devilishly and cupped Lena's breast through her bra, unsatisfied by the lack of contact she tore it off. She attached her lips to one erect nipple and pinched the other one with her fingers, letting her free hand wander down. Lena let her head fell backward while screaming.

“Yesssssss”

Kara took her time working Lena up, she could smell the CEO's arousal and it was intoxicating. She slowly kissed her way to the second nipple, when she reached it, she bit it lightly and was rewarded by a whimper. She felt Lena's breast rising in rhythm with her swallowed breathing. She slowly moved her hands down along Lena's stomach. She grabbed the last piece of cloth that covered the CEO's body, but instead of ripping it, she delicately slid it along the length of Lena's legs, momentarily detaching their hips in the process. She knelt in front of the now almost fully naked woman. 

 

Lena had been left in only her stiletto heels and Kara looked up at Lena's face waiting for approbation before continuing. Lena opened her eyes at the lost of contact when she understood why Kara was waiting she exhaled.

 

“Please Kara”

 

She was unable to say more and it wasn't needed. At her words, Kara began to work her tongue along Lena's folds. Kara felt exalted with the taste of the other woman. She put the CEO's legs on her shoulders and traveled her hands up, cupping Lena's breast. Once she had done enough teasing, the blond began to circle her friend's clit. Lena let herself fall backward on the desk and arched her back while screaming.

“Yessssssss”

Lena covered her mouth with one arm biting her forearm to prevent another scream from escaping her mouth. With her other hand, she reached to cup Kara's head trying to encourage the blond to continue her ministrations. Kara lifted her eyes and she could have come just from the sight offered to her. Lena was so enthralling. Sucking her clit Lena arched her back more and planted her heels on Kara's back, if the blond had been human it would have been painful, but she wasn't and she gladly welcomed the pressure. Kara began to alternate between circling and sucking and once in a while biting very carefully the sensitive spot. She could feel Lena tense and knew the other woman wouldn't last long. Lena tried to speak.

“I... ahh... I'm....”

Kara spared Lena and detached her lips from her just long enough to say.

“Come for me, Lena” before resuming.

It didn't take anything more for the CEO to topple over the edge while chanting

“YES, yes, Oh god Kara yessssssssss”

Kara helped Lena ride her orgasm licking all the remanence of her pleasure. Lena crashed on the desk shook by the spasms of pleasure. She hid her face in her arms trying to find her way back to breathing normally.

 

When she gained back the beginnings of composure, she looked down to Kara, wanting to talk about what just happened but she quickly understood that the blond hadn't finished with her. Kara held her thigh and had begun to kiss her again. Lena resumed her previous position, head back on the desk and her arm across her face. She sighed letting the pleasure build up again. Kara purposefully avoided every zone where Lena desperately wanted her. She covered all the skin available to her with her lips and hands.

 

Lena couldn't take it anymore, she began to plead for her release. Kara ignored her, continuing to torture her. Lena began to direct her right hand to her center, deciding to alleviate her tension by herself. Kara let her at first, but when she was close Kara push aside her hand. The blond stopped her caress and grabbed Lena's hands, trapping them with one hand above Lena's head. She whispered in Lena's ear.

“your release belongs to me”

At those words, Lena arched her back. She loved this side of her friend. Kara kissed her pulse point and directed her free hand down. When she reached the CEO's sex she slid two fingers into it without warning. 

“God, yes!” Lena cried out.

Kara began to move slowly, Lena tried to meet every stoke with her hips to increase the sensation, but it wasn't enough. She was at Kara's mercy, and it added to her pleasure. She wouldn't have thought she would have enjoyed it so much.

Finally, Kara increased her rhythm, and Lena felt her second orgasm build. She pleaded once again.

“more... Kara... please”

 

Kara grinned and add a finger, she was focused on keeping her strength in check. It would have been easy for her to get lost in the moment and injure Lena. When she felt Lena's walls clench around her fingers she upped her pace, enjoying the effect of a little superspeed. 

Lena was hit by this orgasm harder than by the previous one. It was so strong that she passed out in blissfulness.

 

Kara collected her friend from the desk and laid her down on the couch of the office and covered her with a throw. She looked at her friend, not knowing what to do next. The decision was made for her when her phone rang. Supergirl was needed at an emergency. She closed the door while exiting the office, throwing a final look at her friend.

 

Lena woke up in her office lost. Finding herself naked on the couch, the memory of the evening crashed back to her. She would have thought it was a dream but for her torn clothes and her naked state. She was thankful that she had stored a set of spare clothes in her bathroom office. Once dressed, she gathered her belongings and headed home not knowing what to think about Kara's actions and disappearance.


	2. dealt with the consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as requested : the sequel!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks TrueMaverick for the editing

Once in her bed, Lena tossed, unable to find sleep. She couldn’t stop her mind from racing. She constantly relived the evening with Kara. She could almost still feel Kara's fingertips on her...and in her! It was maddening. She needed to know what it meant. She set her mind on talking to Kara in the morning as a priority.

 

When she arrived at the office in the morning, she was greeted by running reporters. As she had discovered of late, the news never stopped. Apparently, last night a rogue alien had wreaked havoc, and Supergirl had been less efficient than usual to stop it. Rumors were flying around concerning the girl of steel. Was she ill? Injured? Was she depressed? Or Lena’s favorite: was it a lover’s fight that was distracting the girl of steel? Lena snorted, of course, people would think Supergirl had to be in a relationship with an alien. It was unthinkable that she lived a normal life, a human life when she wasn’t on duty. Ok, maybe it was her tiny crush on the heroine that drove these thoughts. She wouldn’t say no to Supergirl. But if she had to make a choice she would always choose Kara, she had been in love with Kara for so long that she couldn’t ever remember not feeling that way. 

 

Last night did nothing to alleviate her hope that Kara might feel the same way. She sent a silent wish that it wasn’t a onetime thing. She knew if that was the case it would break her and it would be so much harder than coping with being in love with her best friend and not acting on it.

 

All day she tried to catch Kara but it became obvious Kara was avoiding her. Every time she caught a glimpse of the blond, Kara turned on her heels and disappeared. Maybe it was for the best, she didn’t want to have this talk in front of nosy reporters.

 

Were they still friends? At the thought of losing Kara, Lena felt tears prick in the corners of her eyes. She locked herself in her office for the rest of the day. She decided she would sort this out after office hours. She hoped Kara would stay late like the previous evening.  Of course, it didn't go as she wanted, she should be used to that by now, but she was surprised nevertheless. When she had finally walked out of her office, Kara had left and she was alone. 

She decided to go to Kara’s apartment. She couldn’t spend another sleepless night not knowing where they stood. 

 

Once in front of Kara’s door, she straightened her back and knocked firmly. She could feel her nerves escalating while she waited. Thankfully Kara opened the door rather quickly and seemed surprised to see her. She entered the apartment without being invited and began to talk immediately.

“We need to talk,” she said sternly and saw Kara’s shoulders sag. The blond touched her glasses, a nervous habit she seemed unable to get rid of.

 

“Yes” Kara finally replied shyly. She was so far from the confident woman who had touched her last night. It was almost like two different people. Lena was at a loss. She didn’t know how to have this talk without the chance of ruining their friendship - if it still existed. She braced herself and began.

“What happened last night, Kara? I always thought there was something between us. I have always known I like you but I have never acted on my feelings because I respect you and I didn't know how you really felt. But last night you were the one to come to me. And when I woke up you had left, you left...after doing what we did you just left and you avoided me all day. I need to know what is going on here”

She hadn’t planned on saying as much but once she had started she couldn’t stop. Lena felt such a relief to finally put words to what she felt. Kara stood just out of Lena’s reach. She had her arms crossed around her middle like she was to keep herself together. She tried to form words, but nothing came out. How could she explain what happened last night? She didn’t know herself.

 

“Mon-El came back” she blurted out “he is married” it came out almost against her will. And she could see how her words hurt her friend when Lena visibly deflated.

“So you used me?” Lena couldn’t believe what she had just heard. It was so out of character for Kara, she struggled to hold back her tears.

“No…. Lena no…” Kara tried to reach to her friend to comfort her, she couldn’t stand the thought of hurting Lena. But Lena stood back.

“NO?” Lena screamed “how do you see it then Kara? You did what we did because of how you feel about someone else, not how you feel about me” Lena was shaking as waves of hurt swept through her chest.

 

“Lena” Kara whispered, she was as distressed as Lena but didn’t know what to do or what to say to fix her mistake. She should never have acted without thinking this through.

 

“Tell me, have you always been selfish and I have been too blind to notice or was this an isolated incident? Did you keep me close just to use me when the time came that you needed to? Have we even been friends? Or was this just a game for you?” Lena cried, pointing back and forth between them both. She couldn't hold her sobs back any longer. 

 

“For once, I just wanted to act on impulse without thinking about the consequences. I never thought you liked me or that I would hurt you” Kara tried to explain. Lena cut her off

“Consequences? You call breaking my heart a consequence?” Lena shook her head and began to walk to the door to leave. She couldn’t stand to be in the same room with Kara anymore, she didn’t recognize her as the Kara she thought she knew. How could she have been so stupid, thinking that someone could be friends with her or even like her for more than that?

 

Kara knew that if she let Lena leave her now it would be the end of their friendship and she refused to let it happened. She grabbed Lena’s wrist to hold her back.

“Wait….”

Lena tried to pull herself free but there was no use as Kara held her with a steel grip. The blond understood that only the truth could save her. But she was unable to talk so she acted instead. She trapped Lena between the door and her body, facing her. She gently cupped her jaw with her free hand and moved forward to kiss the CEO. At first, Lena stiffened, she didn’t want to relish the kiss, it was too easy to get lost in Kara. But after a moment when Kara pulled back, Lena chased her movement and held her in place by putting her free hand on Kara's hip and began to kiss back. It was their first kiss as Kara had refused to kiss her last night.

 

When they parted, Kara lingered with her eyes closed. She had refused to kiss Lena the night before, afraid that it would just be too intimate and personal and that it would damage their friendship moving forward. She couldn’t have been more wrong. She placed her forehead against Lena’s, eyes still closed. She took a deep breath and began to explain herself.

 

“Last night I was hurt. But then I saw you in your office and I thought ‘screw it’. I have liked you for a while but I thought you were way out of my league and that there was no way that you liked me back. Sometimes I thought you were flirting but I thought it was just your way of being friendly.” Lena opened her mouth to interject but Kara silenced her by sliding her thumb on Lena’s lips.

 

“Let me finish please” Kara whispered afraid that she if she didn't speak now she wouldn't follow through with what she needed to say. 

“So last night I decided to act on the impulse and damn the consequences, but what I thought would be the consequence was that it would be my heart breaking, not yours. I hurt you and I’m so sorry about that." Lena could see the shadow in Kara's eyes as she said it. "I hope we could move forward.” She finally let go of Lena’s wrist and stared into her eyes waiting to know what would happen now that everything was out there.

 

“I thought you were straight, I flirted with you because I liked seeing you all flustered” Lena said in disbelief.

“There was no such thing back on Krypton….oh Rao” Kara caught herself too late, she laughed awkwardly, replaced her glasses and finally said: “well there is no coming back from that, right?” Kara took a step back, giving space to her friend so Lena could work out what she was going to do with what Kara had just let slip.

 

Lena stayed against the door with her mouth opened, she couldn’t believe what she just heard. It couldn’t be, right? Her friend and Supergirl were one and the same. How could have she missed it? She took a closer look. She walked toward Kara and slowly removed the glasses from her friend’s face. Then she freed her blond hair from her ponytail. She took a step back and took in her friend’s appearance.

“It makes sense now,” she said, her voice full of self-depreciation.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you… but first I didn’t know you enough… then I was afraid of losing you… then it was too late… I’m sorry. I swear it had nothing to do with your family … I trust you with my life”

Lena stopped her rambling by putting her thumb on Kara’s lips imitating her previous gesture. 

“I’m not mad at you, it’s your secret to tell. I’m surprised I didn’t see it earlier that’s all”

“I’m glad you know, I hated lying to you” Kara smiled shyly. She took Lena’s hand which was on her jaw and kissed her palm. Lena shuddered and looked down, trying to hide her blush.

“What now?” Lena finally asked, unable to bask in the moment. She couldn’t silence her pessimist side and she needed reassurance.

“What do you think about food? We could sit and I will answer every question you have.”

“It would be lovely” Kara laughed and Lena looked at her questioningly.

“I will finally be able to eat all I want in front of you”

“Because you held back before?” Lena asked doubtfully. Kara smiled sheepishly and nodded.

***

They had moved to the couch to eat. Once they had finished, Lena turned to face Kara, she had a hard time believing how lucky she was. She smirked and decided to take a chance.

“I believe I owe you something,” she said while lifting an eyebrow. 

 Kara looked at her, not understanding what Lena was talking about. So Lena straddled her friend’s thighs causing her skirt to ride up and reveal the white skin of her thighs. She cupped Kara’s face and waited, giving Kara time to stop her. When Kara definitely didn't stop her she moved forward and kissed her fiercely. Kara automatically found Lena’s hips with her hands, the CEO moaned, memories from the previous night still fresh in her mind. She began to rub herself on the blond's lap, unable to contain her want.

 

Kara snaked her arms around Lena’s waist and raised them from the couch. Lena instinctively locked her legs around Kara’s waist. Her skirt rode higher, not hiding anything anymore.  Kara wanted to take them to the bedroom but the feeling of Lena's center against her abs sent a jolt of impatient want straight to her core. She collided Lena’s back against the first wall she found, moving her hands down to hold the CEO’s bare ass. She began to move up and down Lena, rubbing the woman center against her contracted abs. Lena let her head fell back against the wall, mouth opened in a silent scream. She moved her hand up from Kara’s face to the blond hair she had freed earlier. She could feel her arousal soaking Kara’s shirt.

The blond wanted more skin, she secured Lena against her with one arm and grab Lena’s blouse with the other one.

“May I?” she asked breathlessly not from the effort but from the want.

“Please” Lena whimpered unable to open her eyes.

Kara tore the blouse and the bra off in one fluid movement and tossed it somewhere behind her. She couldn’t care less. All she wanted was Lena, Lena, Lena. She put her hand on Lena’s neck, with her thumb and finger pressing lightly on the other woman’s throat before releasing it and began again. She started to kiss down the CEO, biting into the collarbone she found under her mouth. Lena straightened her grip on Kara’s hair to convey her appreciation.

Next, she focused on the CEO’s nipples, licking, sucking and biting them. She had always been hypnotized by her friend’s breasts, it was kind of an obsession. Now she was allowed to touch them she didn’t want to stop or held back.

Lena was a whimpering mess, she had moved one hand on Kara’s shoulder to try to steady herself and had the other one in her own hair. Kara released her throat and began to caress down Lena’s side. When Kara’s hand slipped between Lena’s soaked folds from behind, the CEO found her voice and cried out.

“OH GOD YES” Kara smiled while ravishing her friend’s breast.  She teased the CEO with one finger, she loved hearing Lena plead. She didn’t have to wait long before her friend exhaled.

“Please. Kara”

“What do you want?” Kara asked with one of Lena’s nipple between her teeth.

It was when Lena understood the split between the two personas, shy Kara and confident Supergirl. And currently, she was being fucked by Supergirl.

“I…. I want… I want you... to fuck meeee!” Lena struggled to speak but was reward by two fingers slipping into her.

“YESSSSS” she didn’t need more to feel her orgasm build. Her hips began to grind chaotically and her walls clench around Kara’s fingers, remembering the night before, Kara added superspeed.

When she fell from the edge of her orgasm Lena felt like she was floating. She opened her eyes and saw that Kara was floating them to the bedroom. She tightened her grip on the blond's shoulders.

“Don’t worry I’ve got you” Kara smiled down to Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, tell me what you think about it! and ask if you want more!


	3. worshiping a goddess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks TrueMaverick for the review

Kara laid her carefully on the bed before joining her. Lena looked at herself. she was mostly naked, her skirt was her only piece of clothing she had left on and it was pooling uselessly around her hips. She then looked at a fully clothed Kara and asked: “How do I always end up naked while you keep all your clothes on?” Kara snorted and pulled Lena against her and caressed the length of her arm. Lena relished Kara’s gentle touch whilst she waited for her strength to come back.

 

When she could finally move, she began by taking off her skirt. Afterwards, she nuzzled into Kara's side and ran her hand across Kara’s clothed torso. She looked up into Kara’s eyes and asked. “May I?” while tugging on the shirt which kept her away from Kara’s skin. Kara nodded and lifted herself to help Lena undress her. Lena admired the sight in front of her. It was one thing to feel Kara’s muscles, it was another to see them.

 

The CEO took her time exploring the newly revealed skin. She was on her side observing Kara reactions. The blond had her eyes closed tight, one arm gently around Lena’s shoulders and the other one gripped the sheets by her side.

“Is everything okay? Do you want me to stop?” Lena asked worriedly.

“No” Kara replied while opening her eyes, “I… I don’t want you to stop... I just don't want to hurt you”

“Oh, Kara” Lena cupped the blonde’s face and kissed her lightly “It is ok, relax and tell me if it’s too much. Can you do that for me?” Kara exhaled while nodding and released her grip on the sheets slightly. “I trust you” Lena accompanied her statement by kissing along Kara’s jaw. She had been fucked by Supergirl but now she would make love to Kara.

 

Lena tugged on Kara’s jeans waiting for her agreement. Kara nodded and Lena unfastened the buttons before sliding down all the remaining clothes off Kara. Lena was now at Kara’s feet, she began to kiss the blonde’s toe one by one. Afterwards, she ascended along the length of Kara’s legs altering between the two. She settled between Kara’s legs and continued to kiss her way up purposefully avoiding the blonde’s center and breasts, not wanting to overwhelm her too soon.

 

Lena lowered herself against Kara, kissed the blonde’s neck and asked: “Do you want me to stop?” Kara shook her head. Lena grabbed her. “Hey, look at me, please” Kara opened her eyes “we don’t have to do it if you don't want to”. Kara shuddered and whispered. 

“I want it, please” Kara took Lena’s hand and put it back on her stomach.

Lena resumed her slow caresses, she took a step further and began to circle one of Kara’s nipples with her hand, the blond answered by moaning and lifting her hips slightly. Lena took it as an encouragement and brought her second hand to Kara’s breast. Lena traveled down along of Kara’s body with her mouth and stopped, lingering between Kara’s legs.

“I have thought about tasting you for so long” She closed her eyes breathed in the scent of Kara’s arousal. “May I?” She asked, locking her gaze on Kara’s.

 

“Please” Kara whimpered torn between her want and fears of losing control and hurting Lena. She guided Lena’s hands on her thighs to keep them spread, not that Lena was able to hold her in place but she needed the contact to anchor her and prevent her from crushing Lena’s head.

 

When Kara first felt the contact of Lena’s mouth on her, her arms shot up and she grabbed the headboard as tight as she dared. Lena darted her tongue out and licked along the split, she tentatively reached Kara’s clit and gauged the blond’s reactions. Kara arched her back and moaned. She said between her ragged breathing a litany of “Yes” knowing she had to guide Lena. The CEO pursued her ministrations, exploring and learning every trick which made Kara react. She buried her face in Kara, relishing the blond’s soaked folds, she would have gladly spent the rest of her life there. But she felt Kara tensed under her hands and knew it wouldn’t last long. She desperately wanted to bury her fingers into the blond but knew it was pushing things too far for now. They would talk about it later. She looked up and took in the sight in front of her. Kara's hair was splayed across the pillow, her hand gripped the headboard so tight that it had left dents in it, her back was arched and she could see the blonds muscles tense underneath her skin. At this vision, she felt herself getting soaked all over again and moaned against Kara’s center.

She helped Kara ride out her orgasm and stopped her ministrations only when Kara fell back flat on the bed. Lena settled on Kara’s side waiting for the blond to gain back her composure. Kara finally opened her eyes, she looked at Lena and drew her in for a cuddle.

“That…” Kara cleared her throat “that was … wow…” she couldn’t find the right word “thank you”

Lena chuckled whilst nuzzling in Kara’s neck. Kara hugged her as tight as she could without hurting her. They stayed like that for a moment. But the longer the silence stretched the more it became ponderous.

 

Lena sat up looking for her clothes before remembering that only her skirt had survived at the night. Kara grabbed her wrist and asked.

“What are you doing?” she was afraid Lena would run away. They needed to talk but she didn’t know how or if it was the right time to do it. Lena reassuringly kissed her temple and sighed.

“I thought I should leave….”Lena was unsure of how to act now.

“Stay…. Please” Kara seemed so vulnerable, Lena kissed her trying to convey all that she felt and settled back beside Kara.

 It was how they fell asleep.

***

Kara was the first to wake up, afraid to move in case it woke Lena. She knew how much her friend needed to sleep.  _Her friend? She_ thought. She didn’t know where they stood. Why was it so difficult? They had admitted they liked each other last night, but somehow it didn’t alleviate her fears. She had so much to lose, Lena had been her safe haven.

She stole a glance at the body laying next to her. Lena was beautiful, she seemed so peaceful in her arms. Kara sighed that she needed to move. She carefully disentangled herself and went to the bathroom. Once she had freshened up and put on comfy clothes she picked out some comfy clothes for Lena and left them clearly visible at the end of the bed. She floated her way to the kitchen and began to prepare breakfast for them hoping that Lena would stay and they would finally talk.

 

Lena woke up and sat up in cold sheets, she didn’t recognize the room at first and it took her few seconds to remember where she was. But once she recalled the previous night, her smile spread across her face and she fell back on the bed. Kara liked her!!! She sat up once more and spotted the clothes that Kara had left for her and her smile grew even bigger. She made her way to the bathroom before joining Kara in the kitchen.

The blond was so engrossed in her cooking that she hadn't heard Lena making her way toward her. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist. It took all Kara’s willpower not to jump to the ceiling, literally, when she was surprised by the contact behind her. Lena stood on the tips of her toes to drop a kiss on the back of Kara’s neck before whispering.

“Good morning” She was dying to add “love” but thought it was too soon.

Kara turned in Lena’s arms smiling. She kissed her lovingly. When they parted Kara replied.

“Good morning”

“It definitely is” Lena didn’t remember being happier than now. Seeing Lena smile, Kara was convinced that everything would be fine from now on and couldn’t hold back her own smiles.

 

Lena stepped back and made her way to the coffee maker while speaking.

“I know there are things we need to address but maybe we could eat breakfast before?”

“Ok… I made pancakes, but I can fly out to look for something else if you want?”

“Don’t worry it is fine I don’t usually eat in the morning. But I know nothing is more important to you than food.”

Kara put her hands on her heart and gasped. “Food is life, Lena!” Before returning to her pan.

Lena laughed and shook her head at her friend antics “ _God I’m in love with a dork”_ she thought. She settled at the counter with her coffee and observed Kara cooking. She would love to spend all her future mornings watching Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, let me know what you think and if you want more


	4. the talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks TrueMaverick for the review

They sat at the counter. Lena watched mesmerized by the quantity of food that Kara could make disappear.  Her scientific tried to evaluate how much Kara must have to spend on food. It was the third plateful that Kara had refilled and it seemed inconceivable that Kara could afford to feed herself.  She was pulled from these thoughts by Kara calling her name and by the look on her face, Lena knew she must have tried multiple times. She shook her head and replied.

“Yes….”

“Where were you?”

“I was thinking...” she didn't know if she could share her thoughts. Last night they had barely explored the ‘Supergirl’ subject, Kara had seemed self-conscious about it. She could understand it wasn't easy for Kara to talk about something so personal after having spent her all life hiding it. So she hadn't pushed. She would let Kara open up to her on her own terms and time.

“You spaced out again” Kara pointed out. “A penny for your thoughts”

“Mmmh maybe later, I think we should talk before heading to work”

“Yes, do you want to start?” Kara offered not really sure of what she wanted to say, she hoped Lena would take the lead.

“Ok, what are we?” Lena asked slipping into her CEO composure.

“Straight to the point…” Kara smiled nervously shifting on her stool “I don’t do casual so….” She had forgotten how to form a coherent thought let alone a sentence. Lena was hit by the gap between Kara’s personas, she had brushed the thought aside last night but now that her brain was focused she could analyze it.

“I don’t do casual either” She tried to dampen her professional side, she needed to find the right balance between her CEO façade to give her the courage necessary for this talk, and her softer side to reassure Kara.

“Good” Kara replied. She touched her glasses so much that Lena was afraid they would break.

 

“I don’t want to go public for now” Lena stated, lost in her thoughts she wanted to talk about everything that was important. When she saw Kara's deflated face she explained “I’m afraid that being under the spotlight would endanger your identities”

“Oh, ok… what about friends and family?”

“I want to keep it just for us for now, that way we can find our place with each other without people adding their opinions to the situation...I am a Luthor after all...that alone will cause concern for people even if you weren't...Supergirl” Lena looked pleadingly at Kara. The blond exhaled.

“You know I’m not good at keeping secrets right?” At that Lena raised her signature eyebrow. Kara pursued “except for the... all… Alien thing” she was gesturing her hands around her face and laughed awkwardly. Lena chuckled at Kara’s flustered state. She put her hand on her thighs

“It is OK Kara, breathe, I don’t resent you, you know. And if you slip up I won’t hold it against you but could you at least try?”

“I can do that” Kara nodded while talking. A realization downed to her “What about work?”

“We don’t change anything but maybe we should look through some paperwork, to protect both of us, not that I don’t trust you but you know I want to do things the right way.”

“Of course, it makes me think I need to bring you NDA from the DEO to sign.”

“Naturally. Is there anything else you want to discuss?”

Kara smirked and walked toward Lena. She stood between Lena’s legs and kissed her neck while running her hands on Lena’ bare thighs. She was glad she had selected a pair of short shorts for her this morning. She whispered.

“Just one question.” She bit lightly Lena’s earlobe. Lena moaned and closed her eyes. She put her hands on Kara’s hips to anchor herself. How was it even possible to pass from shy to confident this fast? Lena thought, she almost had whiplash trying to follow the move. But one thing was sure, her body was tuned to Kara and reacted positively to it. She involuntary spread her legs wider and wrapped them around Kara to try to bring her closer.

“When are you needed at work?” Lena heard the question, but her brain had short-circuited. All she could think was Kara’s tongue along her neck, Kara’s teeth biting her earlobe, Kara’s hand against her thighs, Kara’s abs brushing her lightly between her legs, Kara, Kara, Kara. And suddenly nothing, Lena tried to regulate her erratic breathing and opened her eyes. She was greeted by the sight of Kara standing just out of reach with her arms crossed over her chest. She sported a devilish spark in her eyes. She tried to understand what just happened. Lena shuddered at the prospect of what she hoped would come next. And she wasn’t disappointed when Kara spoke up.

“I have asked you a question, Lena” Her voice was stern and commanding, Lena couldn’t hold her whimper back. Kara slipped out of character, walking toward Lena. She cupped her face and spoke quietly in her ear. “Tell me if it is too much…, or if you want me to stop… maybe we should have discussed this before….” Lena could recognize Kara’s ramble mode. She stopped her by kissing her fiercely.

“It’s ok, I will stop you if it’s too much but I trust you...and I like it” Lena exhaled and pulled Kara into another fervent kiss, it ignited the fire burning under her skin she needed a release. She knew she was unable to go through her work day if she was left in this state. “Can we go back where we were…? Please….?” Kara hadn’t stepped her hips back close enough for Lena to wrap around yet. Standing still Kara asked

“How?” when she saw Lena didn’t understand her question she added, “how would you stop me?”

“Oh?!” Lena tried to come up with something, anything.  _stupid traitorous brain, unable to work when I need it_  she thought. “The traffic lights colors?!”

“Ok, I want to you hear you say it,” Kara said while running her hands along Lena's thighs, she could see the woman struggling to speak and enjoyed torturing her. Lena groaned, it became more and more difficult to speak, she could see how Kara was playing with her and it added to her arousal.

“Green ok, orange wait, red stop” part of her was proud to have managed to make a sentence despite the lack of structure.  _Seriously? Grammatical structure now? Fucking brain!_

“Good girl” Kara praised relaxing again. And it was all it took to shut down all Lena’s thoughts. The CEO whimpered and jerked her hips forward. The second after she was laying on her stomach across Kara’s lap. They were on the couch and it took a second to understand what happened.  _Superspeed, right!_ The need to constantly catch up was a foreign feeling for her, she was used to be quicker than everybody. Kara slid down her shorts and asked.

“How are you?”

“Green, green, green…..” Lena chanted she was reduced to acting from the level of her basic want one more time. Kara massaged the white cheek under her right hand.  The fingers of her left hand entwined with Lena's own hands. She took her time to drown in the sight of the perfect round ass offered to her. She bit back her moan and felt herself dripping in her shorts. She raised her hand and let it fell with just enough strength to fill the room with the sound of the shock quickly followed by Lena scream.

“Yessssss” Lena knew she wasn’t supposed to show how much she liked it for the sake of their role play but her pleasure was stronger than her resolve. Kara resumed her caresses on the now lightly red cheek.

“Count for me”

“One” Lena purred. Kara resumed her sweet torture alternating between rough spanking, and light caresses, changing her rhythm every time to make sure to surprise Lena with every slap. She kept her strength in check, it would have been easy to get carried away by the endearing sight of Lena whimpering, screaming and breathing erratically across her lap. But her left hand kept her anchored in reality. She knew that despite their current little game, she was in love with the woman across her lap. It was what it gave her the courage to be herself with her, the freedom to show Lena every part of her. And no matter what, she would do everything in her power to protect Lena, to prevent her from being hurt by anyone, even herself. She was lost in these thoughts for just a moment but Lena must have sensed it. Because the CEO brought their joined hands to her mouth and kissed the back of Kara’s hand lightly to bring her back to their reality. When their eyes locked, Lena tried to convey all the reassurance she could muster. They were in this together. When she knew Kara was back with her she smiled and drew one of Kara's fingers into her mouth and sucked lightly on it. Kara could hardly concentrate on anything else, she was enamored by the feelings Lena's action instigated in her. She didn't want it to stop, her body throbbed in response to Lena's mouth, but attending to Lena came first.

 

 “Ten” Lena screamed, she was too far gone to care about the neighbours or anything else outside her pleasure. Kara massaged her now bright red ass and bent to kiss her cheek. Lena shuddered at the delicate touch.

“Good girl” Kara cooed, “but now it’s time to go to work,” she said to Lena's temple before helping her straighten.

“What?!” Lena interjected as Kara's hands headed decidedly not in the direction she wanted! She couldn’t spend the day like that, she needed to release at least a part of her tension. She crossed her legs and moaned.

“You heard me” Kara replied “I will make the wait worth it tonight, but for now I need to go or my boss won’t be happy” she winked and disappeared in the bathroom.

“You have to be kidding me?” Lena whispered, but Kara heard her.  _Fucking superhearing_  “It will be fine if we are a little late…., please” Lena pleaded.

“Tonight” Kara answered, she returned to lovingly kiss Lena and gathered her things “close the door when you leave,” she said while walking to the door. “And remember your release belongs to me and I can hear you”. And with that, she was gone leaving behind a stunned Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, as always tell me what you think and if you want more ;)


	5. words are overrated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank TrueMaverick for the review

Lena stood in the middle of Kara's apartment wearing only a loose T-shirt. She stared at the door, completely at a loss. Kara left her (again) and she couldn't wrap her mind around it. She was soaked, she could feel herself dripping on her inner thighs and the lingering bite on her ass didn't help. She needed to move, she was wanted at Lcorp in the morning for a conference call. She pondered her options, she could call in sick. Sam would handle everything just fine. She thankfully wasn't needed at Catco as she wasn’t ready to face Kara without touching her or seemingly being touched by her. But she couldn't stay here while waiting for Kara's return.

She didn't know how long she stood there. She finally walked to the bathroom, a cold shower might help, right? It didn't help, she couldn't stop her mind revisiting the two previous nights with Kara. The vibrant memories sent jolts to her core. Every time she crossed her legs her throbbing center reminded her how aroused she remained. It was a vicious circle and Kara was the only one who could release her. She groaned and fell on the couch, she would try to be at least a bit productive and answer some emails while waiting.

***

Kara sat at her desk, her game with Lena was a torture for her as well. She could barely focus on her work. She strained her ears to check on Lena. She spotted her in her apartment typing on her laptop. She smiled thinking about how the CEO rescheduled her day because of her. It was almost the hour of her lunch break if there were no “Superemergencies” she would fly to her apartment and have mercy on Lena, and herself.

It seemed that Rao was on her side, once she could get out of Catco she flew straight to her flat, and entered by the window as usual. Lena was still on the couch and surprised by the intrusion.

“Kara! What are you doing here?”

“First this is my home, second, I thought I would come back to you sooner” Kara replied while making her way toward the CEO. She bent down to give Lena kiss and they both sighed with the contact. Kara deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue into Lena's mouth as Lena's hands reached for her, she straddled the CEO's thighs and rubbed herself on her lap. Lena's hands shot to the heroines hips, having Supergirl grinding against her was a vision. The blond put one hand on Lena's shoulder and the other found its way to her chest holding her breast through the fabric of her suit.  It wasn't what she had planned for when she came back home, but she had been caught in the moment and wouldn't deny herself some release. Lena continued to accompany Kara's thrusts with one hand on her hip while sliding her second under Supergirl's red skirt. She would be lying if she said she hadn't fantasied about doing this. She pulled aside Kara's underwear and moaned when she felt how wet the blond was.

“Fuck!” Kara swore, and Lena stopped moving, it was the first time she heard Kara swear.

“please don't stop,” Kara said needily. The CEO stroked along Kara's folds, gathering wetness before circling Kara's clit earning a litany of encouragements from Kara.

“Rao, Yes, more I want more, please”

Lena teased Kara's entrance and gauged her reactions. The heroine's head fell backward, one hand in her blond hair, mouth opened and breathing chaotically. Lena moved her hand around from Kara's hip to up her back. Bracing her Lena slowly slid one finger into Kara, then a second and began to thrust at a slow pace but as deeply as their position allowed her. The blond screamed.

“RAO, Yessssss” and she met every thrust with her hips, Lena quickened her rhythm. “I'm close” Kara panted, she retrieved Lena's hand from inside her and guided her to her clit. Lena circled the nub with her two fingertips before pinching it between her thumb and her middle finger.

“Fuck yes, you are so good”

Lena groaned at the praise, she slid her other hand from Kara's hips to one of her nipples pinching it in rhythm with her other hand. She knew it wouldn't be enough for her to come but she needed to alleviate some of her tension.

It didn't take long for Kara to come screaming Lena's name like a prayer. She rode her orgasm on Lena's hand and fell boneless on top of the CEO. Lena wrapped her arms around the heroine and pulled her closed while kissing her neck.

It took only a minute to Kara to recover (God that alien privilege! thought Lena), she stood and helped Lena to her feet.

“Undress yourself and wait for me on the bed” she demanded and kissed Lena before disappearing into the bathroom.

Relief and excitement filled Lena, she didn't waste her time and began to strip whilst walking toward the bedroom. Once naked in front of the bed she tentatively sat on the edge, Kara hadn't told her how she wanted her. She lifted her eyes when she heard the bathroom door open. She was greeted by Kara, naked but sporting a strap-on. Lena whimpered at the sight. Kara came toward her and caressed her cheek with her right hand. She bent and lingered her mouth near Lena's left ear. Kara whispered.

“I want you on your knees, with your hands on the headboard”

Lena shuddered and when Kara stepped back, the CEO knelt in front of the headboard as Kara commanded. The blond joined her, and knelt behind her and spread her legs. She ran her hand along Lena's spine and Lena arched her back at the touch, pushing her ass against Kara.

“You're going to be a good girl and keep your hands there” Kara ordered, Lena nodded biting her lips. Kara ran her hands over Lena's body, with her left hand she palmed Lena's left breast, she slid her right between Lena's legs along her split.

“You are so wet for me, you are so ready” she cooed and grabbed the length of the dildo presenting it at Lena's entrance. Lena shuddered and whimpered with anticipation. She didn't wait long, Kara slid all the length of the dildo in one go into Lena.

“God Yessss” Lena screamed and Kara began to thrust her hips going as deep as she could, Lena pushed her ass backward, arching her back and rubbing herself against the blond. Kara encouraged her with her right hand on her hips while her left hand played with Lena's breast.

Lena was so worked up she knew she wouldn't last long, she already felt her walls clenched around the toy. Her movements became erratic. Kara moved her right hand from Lena's hips to Lena's clit, using her superspeed to vibrate her finger against it. Lena cried out at the new sensation. All her body tensed when she fell over the edge of her orgasm. It was so powerful that she thought it would never end. Kara didn't stop thrusting until Lena collapsed against the headboard. Kara pulled her back into her arms, still inside her she wrapped her left arm around Lena's waist and caressed Lena's thighs with her right hand. Lena let her head fall back onto Kara's shoulder. When Lena seemed to gain her composure back, Kara whispered.

“How are you feeling?”

“God, so good! You” Lena replied breathless

“Perfect” Kara lifted Lena like she was weightless and gently withdrew the dildo from her, Lena sighed at the loss. “I need to go back to work now if I don't want to be late”

“You passed up food to be with me?” Lena asked incredulously. Kara kissed her before laying her on the bed beside her.

“You are definitely worth it” Kara disappeared once again to the bathroom, Lena heard the shower running and a few minutes later a clothed Kara reappeared. She sat at Lena's side, kissed her and said

“I'd rather stay here with you but I really need to go as my morning wasn't as productive as normal, I was a bit distracted”

Lena Kissed her one last time and pushed her

“Go supergirl!”

***

Lena finally managed to leave Kara's apartment wearing one of Kara's shirts and her skirt. She made a quick stop to her penthouse to change before she headed to Lcorp to catch up with Sam.

She had asked Kara to keep their relationship between them but she wished she could gush about it with Sam. She hoped it wasn't written all over her face.

She saw on the news the fight between Supergirl and an alien, “a dominator”, she snorted at the thought of someone trying to dominate Supergirl. Afterwards, she received a text from Kara:

“Is it ok if we don't see each other tonight, my sister needs me?”

“I hope everything is ok, keep me updated”

“It will! See you”

She answered with a heart before she could overthink it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, tell me what you think and if you want more!


	6. leaving for another Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of spoiler for 3x08.  
> thank TrueMaverick for the review

Kara was so happy, she felt like she was floating all the time and she had to regularly check to be sure she wasn’t actually floating. Even fighting a dominator it didn’t dampen her mood, but when she saw her sister’s sorrow back at the DEO her smile faltered. When Alex conveyed Mon El's behavior to her, her blood boiled. 

She sent a quick text to Lena, her sister needed her support and they would spend the night together. All Kara had to do was to keep her thoughts focused on Mon-El to instantly stop smiling and her sister wouldn’t see how happy she was. She wanted to share her happiness with her sister and tell her that she would also find someone that will make her happy again. But Lena was right, their relationship was new and they needed time, all things considered. When Lena answered her text with a heart, she couldn’t contain her smile, she coughed to hide it and spoke immediately about Mon-El.

“So Mon-El just showed up like nothing was wrong?” She asked Alex

“I think he was just trying to makes things seem normal”

“Normal? The man I loved and thought was dead is alive” she was trying to focus on what she would have said three nights ago when she thought she didn't stand a chance with Lena when she thought her love life had ended with Mon-El's betrayal. “And every night I’d make up these scenarios of how I would see him again. And now he is actually here but guess what? He is married” She was proud of herself to be able to put up such a façade in front of her sister. Maybe Alex was less attentive than normal because she was carrying her own broken heart. 

“Sorry I know I shouldn’t be complaining when you are still dealing with the pain of Maggie”

“At least we have each other and misery loves company… God this is depressing”

“Yup” Kara felt a pang of culpability, she was lying to her sister and she knew she wouldn't be able to keep up her masquerade very long. She watched her sister walk to the kitchen counter and thought about what happened there that morning and on that couch…. She needed to stop thinking about that right now!

“On that note, I’m going to get another drink” Kara shifted on the couch trying to hide her blush. “Hey, what’s that?” Alex caught her attention. She looked up and saw Barry’s invitation. Thank Rao for the distraction she thought.

“A wedding invitation”

“Barry Allen” Alex read “As in… wait… the Flash… Barry Allen?”

“The one and only”

“Oh?! When is it?”

“Tomorrow I guess” Kara hadn’t thought about it since she had received it. She hadn’t planned on going, first because of Mon-El's forced exile, then because of Mon-El's return. 

“Are you going?”

“Do I look like I’m the kind of person in the mood to go to a wedding? Besides, I’m not the only one on the invitation”

“You are right this is not the right time for us to go out or have any fun. This is our time to wallow, to drown our sorrows in and put on break up weight”

Kara heard her sister loud and clear, and she understood that a wedding was exactly what Alex needed.

“NO”

“I was just kidding, I know that you are incapable of putting on weight which I totally resent”

“I mean we are not going to just sit here and wallow. We are going to get ourselves out of this funk and off this couch. And we are going to get our Mojo back”

“Wait! What are we doing?”

“We are going to that wedding!” Kara opened the gate in the middle of her living room. But Alex stopped her.

“Wait!”

“Wait What?”

“You don’t think that we have things to do before stepping in that gate in our pajamas??”

Ok maybe she got a little carried away, but she was sure it was a good idea, it would help her sister.

“Right”

“I will call J’onn to let him know and pack a bag, see you in one hour.” Alex told her before hugging her and leaving.

 

Kara packed a bag using her superspeed she needed to go and tell Lena about her new plan. She hovered outside of Lena's penthouse in her supersuit. She had never come there before. She landed on the balcony and knocked gently at the window door, she didn’t want to break it.

The lights of the room turned on and Lena appeared from the hallway with a gun in her hand pointed in her direction. Lena lowered it as soon as she recognized Kara. She walked toward the door and let Supergirl in.

“Still not an entrance you know? What are you doing here I thought you were with your sister, are you okay?”

“I’m sorry…” Kara wrapped her left arm around Lena’s waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Lena put her free hand on Kara’s chest. They parted with a sigh and Kara continued “there has been a change of plans, I am going to Earth one to attend a friend’s wedding with my sister."

Lena pushed Kara backward and knitted her brow in confusion.

“Earth one?” She asked not sure of what she should understand.

“Right, you don’t know about that….” Kara tried to explain to Lena the multiverse as quick as possible. She wanted to enjoy as much as she could her time with Lena before leaving.

“I need to be back at my place in thirty minutes”

“That’s short! What have you got planned?” Lena asked, during the past days she had learned that Kara often had something in mind. But she saw a sheepish look on Kara’s face.

“Actually nothing, I just wanted to see you and be with you. I hope it’s not too much”

Lena smiled, she wasn’t the only one deep in this relationship. She pulled Kara into her arms. Their faces were a few inches apart. Lena locked her eyes on Kara’s and whispered.

“It’s perfect.” Before closing her eyes and lingering to kiss Kara.

Supergirl tightened her grip on the CEO and floated them to the couch. Lena was so lost in their kiss that she barely felt the lack of gravity. When they parted Kara looked at the couch and back to Lena and asked.

“Is it ok if we sit here and just cuddle for a while?” She was sheepish. Lena took her hand and pulled her down with her on the couch before opening her arms to welcome Kara against her chest.

“Of course, sweetheart” the nickname escaped her, but Kara didn’t seem to mind and nuzzled in her chest. Lena wrapped her arms around the heroine's shoulders and breathed in the scent of Kara’s hair. They both sighed, it was like coming home for both of them, but it was too early for them to address it out loud. They basked in each other’s presence until Kara shifted and moved backward.

“I need to go” she pouted

“I know, don’t worry I will still be here when you come back. And I have a lot of research to do on the multiverse theory now” Lena joked, Kara kissed her one (four) last time(s) before leaving.

***

Lena barely had time to miss Kara, catching up on all the work she had been incapable of doing because of Kara. She was a bit worried though, but Kara was Supergirl after all and Alex was there too. What could possibly go wrong at a Wedding?

***

When Kara finally crossed the gate and stepped into her living room, she had only one thought on her mind: Take Lena in her arms and never let her go. Maybe she was overreacting but this journey had taken its toll on her.

She needed to take the time to talk with Alex about what happened between her and Sara. But she wanted to be selfish, just for now and Alex seemed tired anyway, she tried to reassure herself. Maybe they could plan a games night for everyone next week, or a girl’s night with Sam and Lena.

They bid their goodbyes and as soon as Alex had closed the door, Kara put her suit on and flew straight to Lena. When Lena slid open the door of the balcony, Kara threw herself into her arms and held her as tight as she dared. She instantly began to sob on Lena’s shoulder. Lena tried to reassure her by whispering sweet nothings into her hair and caressing her back. She didn’t understand what could put Kara in that state, but no matter what it was she would be there for her.

When Kara finally loosened her embrace, Lena’s shoulder was soaked with the blond’s tears. Lena brought her hands to Kara’s face and wiped the remaining tears with her thumbs.

“Hey, what happened?” she asked carefully. Kara began to sob again, and Lena continued to be at a loss. She guided them toward the couch and invited the heroine to lay on her lap. Kara rolled herself into a ball with her head on Lena’s thighs. She tried to gain her composure back. She hadn't thought she would break down as soon as she saw Lena. But there was a moment when she really thought she wouldn't ever see the CEO again and it had terrified her.

“I want to talk about us to someone, at least one person” She sobbed.

“Why? What happened Kara? Is Alex alright?” Lena was confused, Kara nuzzled into her stomach for a few minutes before she straightened up. She took a deep breath and began to tell to Lena everything that had happened on Earth one and about Earth X. Lena remained silent, trying to take in all that Kara said. She shuddered at the thought of losing Kara.

“I don’t want you being left in the dark and not knowing if anything happens to me. So I thought that maybe I could tellAlex about us, so you won’t be alone…” Lena stayed silent, she hadn’t said a word since Kara had begun to talk about her journey. She was trying to hold her tears back, but she could feel she was losing this battle. She wasn’t the kind of woman who cried, let alone in front of someone else. But this was the second time she was an emotional mess in front of Kara in less than a week. Being with her was an emotional roller-coaster. She wanted to be strong for Kara, but she knew that she could show her flaws to the blond as well and Kara wouldn’t judge her.

“Lena, look at me” Kara put her hands on each side of Lena’s face and guided her to lock their eyes together. “If it’s too much for you, if you want to stop here, I understand,” Kara whispered, afraid that if she spoke louder, her fears would be realized. She didn’t want to end things with Lena, but she didn’t want the CEO to hurt for being with her. 

“No” Lena whimpered, she couldn't hold her tears at bay anymore, it was too much for her to handle. She cried on Kara's chest holding her thigh as if her life depended on it, she felt like that was actually the case. 

“I don't want to lose you” she sobbed.

“You won't, no matter what happens between us I will always be here for you, I promise” Kara tried to reassure Lena but it seemed she was failing.

“You can't be sure, it's what you were trying to explain to me right?” Lena interjected vehemently. Understanding dawned on Kara, Lena was afraid of Kara dying and that was why she was crying.

“I won't stop being Supergirl, you know that, I can't, it is a part of who I am,” Kara said softly

“I know... it's just that... it's new for me.... I hadn't thought about that...” Lena spoke between sobs as she tried to regulate her breathing. She fisted Kara's suit and pulled her roughly in for a wet kiss. She needed to feel Kara alive against her. They parted, “I love you” Lena whispered so quietly that if Kara had been human she would have missed it.

“I love you too” she answered against Lena's forehead.

“What? You do?” Lena asked incredulously while pushing Kara backward. She was looking in the blond's eyes to gauge if it was the truth. Kara blushed slightly and bowed her head under Lena's gaze.

“Yes, I do” she finally answered shyly.

“God, I love you” Lena repeated and pulled Kara in her arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! tell me what you think and if you want more.


	7. another brick in the wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank TruMaverick for the review

Everything wasn’t perfect. But they were as perfect as they could be. After they confessed to loving one another, they had fallen asleep entangled on Lena’s couch. The next morning they shared breakfast and headed to work separately.

But since that day they hadn't spent time together due to their hectic workloads. They would finish late in the evening, return to their respective apartments without seeing each other. They exchanged texts and calls but it wasn’t enough and they were growing impatient with the absence in each other's lives. It had been more than a week and Lena became more and more frustrated. She tried her best not to let it show, but it was becoming harder and harder. It seemed that Supergirl experienced this same frustration, hitting her alien opponents slightly more vigorously than necessary. 

Lena was in her Lcorp office as Sam had asked for a day off to spend time with Ruby. The CEO missed her former office and balcony. Working at Catco was great but she shared her space with James and it was an open office. She sometimes loved to retreat behind closed doors alone to focus on her task at hand.

Currently, however, she was incapable of focusing on anything other than Kara. She had spent the morning crossing and uncrossing her legs at thoughts of the blond.

As if on cue, Kara entered with a take-out bag in her hand. Lena smiled unconsciously at the sight of the blond. She had missed her but didn’t want to overwhelm her or cross a boundary, she didn't quite know how to act, this was all still so new to her. She lifted herself from her chair and walked toward Kara to greet her. Immediately Kara engulfed her in a hug and sighed into her hair.

“I've missed you”

“I missed you too” she replied, happy that they seemed to be at the same place in their relationship. She was afraid she felt more and would seem to be too dependent on Kara. It was the first time that she was ready to fully gave herself to someone but she was conscious of being too forward.

When they parted, they moved to the couch together and sat in their usual places but closer than previously and their knees brushed against each other. They talked about their day and their week just as they had done so many times before. Kara was still her best friend even if they had deepened their bound, and it was refreshing to have someone with whom she could share everything. Except she wasn't confident to gush about Kara with Kara.

Lena had debated with herself all the lunch long if she should send Jess outside for her lunch break, so she could share some “private” time with Kara. She had never done that before, having sex in her office was unprofessional, and she was far from unprofessional... before Kara, before that blessed evening in her Catco office.

But when Jess knocked on the door before entering in her office to let her know that her next meeting would be there in twenty minutes she knew she had missed her chance to find some release.

Kara stood up from the couch and gathered the remnants of their lunch before kissing Lena goodbye.

***

Kara was frustrated, but being able to spend time with Lena even if it was just for a lunch gave her enough of a boost to finish her day smiling. She wasn't obsessed by sex, but the sex with Lena was.... something and she wanted to pleasure the CEO as often as she could and she gathered Lena shared this want. She had heard the pace of Lena's heart quicken when she entered the office and saw the disappointment on Lena's face when Jess ended their break. So she made a resolution, tonight she would pass by Lcorp when everyone except Lena would have left the building and she would show Lena how much she desired and missed her.

***

It was late, Lena was aware that she should go home, but she had work to do and an empty home so she stayed at her office. Night had fallen on the city long ago. She walked her office in bare feet, her stilettos had long been discarded. Her hair hung free from her ponytail. Stretching her neck she walked toward the door of her balcony to take in the sight of the city lights below her, the moon, and the empty skyscrapers she dominated. It was then that she saw her, Supergirl hovering in the air, her cape and her hair moving in the light wind, a small smile on her lips and her eyes full of lust which stared straight to her eyes. Lena shuddered at the sight. The heroine was there for her she could feel it deep in her bones. Kara came slowly closer, she landed softly in front of the door and let herself in. Lena was frozen, she followed Supergirls movements with her eyes. Kara slipped behind her back and kissed her neck.

“God I have missed you so much” Kara whispered, breathing Lena in.

“I've missed you too” Lena pushed her back against Kara, she let her head fall on Kara's shoulder. She desperately wanted to feel the heat of the blond on her skin. She hoped Supergirl would soon undress her. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena's waist and basked in their closeness for a moment before running her hands over the CEO's covered body. She kissed Lena's neck. Kara appreciated the fact that Lena was wearing a skirt, it would make things easier. She began to pull Lena's blouse out of her skirt, and unfastened the buttons one by one, before sliding it off slowly. She did the same with Lena's bra. Kara ran her hand down along Lena's arms to her hands. She gently held them for a moment, enjoying the feeling of Lena pushing back into the front of her body. Without detaching her lips from Lena's neck she lifted their hands and spread Lena's fingers on the cold surface of the window. Lena became pliant under Kara's hands. The blond held Lena's hands between the glass and her own for a moment, taking a breath she tensed her muscles against Lena's back and gently tilted Lena's head just slightly down as she stood taller behind her. It was a question and Lena whimpered with the comfort that she was about to relax into Kara taking control. Satisfied, Kara could feel the growing heat from Lena as she dragged her hands up Lena's arms and down her back to unzip the skirt and let it fell on the floor.

“Look at the city Lena, I want you to look and imagine what would they think if someone saw you being fucked by Supergirl” Lena lifted her head and looked outside. Her office was higher than the surrounding buildings, but with the lights on inside, they surely could get caught if someone looked up from one of the windows below them. She moaned at the thought.

Kara put her chin on Lena's shoulder and looked outside too. She ran her hands up along the bare skin and cupped Lena's breasts.

“Oh god yes” came out of Lena's mouth when Kara pinched her nipples rolled them between her fingers. Lena put all her weight on her arms and after a minute of being delightfully tortured by Kara's fingers, her arms began to shake. She moved unconsciously toward the glass and Kara chased her, staying as close as she could without putting too much weight on the CEO's back.

Lena felt herself getting wetter, between the frustration of the week, Kara's expert hands and the fear of being seen, she thought she could come right there if Kara didn't stop touching her. Her breath became erratic and she began to rub her ass against Kara's front.  Kara ran her right hand down her body and began to caress her lightly through her lingerie. Lena groaned in frustration, she wanted to feel Kara against her skin and in her. As if she could read her thoughts the blond took pity on her and tore off the offensive piece of cloth, throwing it somewhere in the office.

Kara's left hand stayed on Lena's breasts, alternating between the CEO's nipples. She slipped her right hand between Lena's legs from behind, trapping her arm between their bodies. She began to tease Lena's entrance, circling it, introducing her first finger before retracting it. It was a maddening sensation for Lena who tried to grind on Kara's hand. The blond wrapped her left arm around Lena's waist to steady her. They were only an inch from the window.

Finally, Kara entered Lena with three fingers and Lena screamed. 

 “Yesssssss, .... harder”  Kara obeyed and pounded into Lena using some superspeed to make her hand vibrate. Control of Lena's legs abandoned her and she collapsed back on Kara. Lena came hard on Kara's hand and let herself fall against the window. She welcomed the coolness of the glass on her heated skin. Kara brushed her hair to the side and kissed all the skin she could reach.

After a minute Kara lifted Lena into her arms and brought her to the couch. She laid Lena's head on her chest, Lena reached up and settled her hands around Kara's neck. They stayed silent while Lena recovered from her orgasm, basking in each other’s presence.

Finally, Kara broke the silence.

“Come home with me”

“Now?” Lena looked up at Kara and asked, she had work waiting for her on her desk.

“Yes, it's late and I want to sleep in your arms” Kara looked at Lena pleadingly with her blue eyes and Lena knew she couldn't say no.

“Ok, give me five minutes to dress and clean my desk and we can go.”

She climbed up Kara's body and kissed her mouth before getting to her feet Kara flew them to her apartment. When they were ready for their night in bed Lena asked.

“Are you sure you don't want me to take care of you?”

“yes, I'm tired" Kara yawned at Lena "and I know you are too, I just want you to hold me,” she said moving in and holding a kiss on Lena's temple before grabbing Lena's hand and pulling it up to her chest and rolling over.

Lena spooned her, nuzzling in the blond hair.

“I love you, Kara”

“Love you too,” Kara said drawing Lena's hand up to place a kiss on it. 

They fell asleep immediately exhausted by their hectic week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, tell me what you think and if you want more


	8. cleaning up the mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank TrueMaverick for the reviews

Lena woke up alone in the bed. She lazily stretched her sore muscles and listened for noise coming from the kitchen. There wasn't any. She stood and walked out of the bedroom in search of Kara. But found she was alone in the apartment. There was a coffee mug, her coffee mug, on the counter top with a note on it. She read:

“Fire on the dock, Supergirl needed, I’ll come back with breakfast, love you”

Lena smiled, even in a rush Kara took the time to leave her a note. She turned on the TV to follow the news. She was reassured when she saw Supergirl flying around and helping firefighters contain the fire. She went through her morning routine and settled on the couch with her coffee and laptop. From the look of it, Supergirl wouldn’t come home right away so she used her time to go through some work emails with the news on in the background.

 

***

 

Finally, Kara had put out the fire and took the time to greet the firefighters on site before flying straight to her apartment, after a quick stop to her favorite bakery (across several borders but who cares when you can break the sound barrier). Normally she would have to make a stop by the DEO, but she didn’t want to make Lena wait too long and she was afraid that Lena would have left for her office, the woman really needed to learn that there was a life to live outside of her work, Kara thought and smiled.

She landed in her apartment carefully not to disturb Lena. The woman sat on the couch tapping frantically on her keyboard. Kara sighed, she could get used to it, this coming home to Lena. She walked to the kitchen to put the bakery bag on the counter and walked toward Lena silently. When Lena saw her she jumped and exhaled with a hand on her heart.

“God you scared me”

“Sorry,” Kara said sheepishly “I didn’t want to disturb you” She bent down and kissed Lena “Good morning, I am glad you are here”

“Good morning darling” Lena replied before eyeing Kara from head to toes, “you are covered in ash”

“I know, sorry I smeared some on you” Kara wiped the ash from Lena's cheek delicately “I’m going to take a quick shower” she walked toward the bathroom and stopped in the threshold “feel free to join me” she added with a wink.

Lena looked at her laptop then at the bathroom door, she discarded her laptop on the coffee table and jogged toward the bathroom, it was an easy decision and she wouldn’t pass up this opportunity. Kara was already in the shower, steam from the hot water had begun to fill the room. Lena stripped as fast as she could and slipped in the shower. She wrapped an arm around Kara’s waist from behind and moved aside the blond hair and began to kiss the woman’s nape before she slowly descended along Kara’s spine. When she reached Kara’s ass, she spun the blond around and kneeled in front of her. She looked up, silently asking permission. Kara nodded and bit her lip. She found the sight of an eager to please Lena on her knees captivating. As soon as Lena’s mouth touched her Kara felt weak. She let her back fall to the tile wall just barely restraining her strength. Kara put one hand on the back of Lena’s head keeping her close to her center. She gripped Lena’s hair not too forcefully. Lena moaned against her in appreciation, the vibration of it making Kara spread her legs a little wider.

Lena began by running her tongue along Kara’s slit. Then she teased her by circling Kara’s entrance and entering the tip of her tongue just so slightly so that it was maddening for the blond. Kara groaned

“Lena please” Kara tried to pull Lena against her but there was nothing she could do to control her tongue, she had to suffer through Lena's teasing, and she enjoyed it more than she thought she would.

Lena ran her tongue up and circled Kara’s clit, she began slowly and upped her pace smoothly. She brought one of her hands between Kara's legs while the other rested on Kara’s thigh to keep it spread. She entered one finger slowly into Kara, she could feel Kara shaking with want. She removed her finger and added two easily. She began to thrust into Kara’s cunt and sucked Kara’s clit.

The blond let her head fall back a little too forcefully and she heard the tile break but she couldn’t care less when she had Lena between her thighs. She opened her mouth in a silent scream and drew her free hand to her nipple to add to her pleasure. She had a better hold on her strength since she had begun her relationship with Lena, the only thing she couldn’t control was the tightening of her inner walls when she came, if she let Lena fuck her whilst she came she would undeniably break the CEO fingers. She tried to hold back to enjoy being filled by Lena but it was hopeless.

Lena could sense it and removed her hand and ran it to Kara’s free nipple. She bit lightly on Kara’s clit and pinched Kara’s nipple making the blond see stars. Panting and releasing the grip on Lena's hair, Kara helped Lena stand up and hugged her tight. She began to kiss the CEO's pulse point before biting it lightly. Lena moaned but took a step back putting her hand on Kara’s chest to prevent her from closing the distance between them.

“I thought you promised a breakfast?” Lena said. Kara pouted, Lena wouldn’t have thought she would see the day when Kara denied food but it was the second time it had happened and she was mesmerized by how the blond put her above food.

“Fine, I will go prepare it” Kara petulantly said with a solid pout on her face.

“I will join you in a minute” Lena laughed.

Kara exited the shower and dried herself. She only put on some short shorts and a bra as she had plans for after breakfast.

 

***

 

Kara had barely left the bathroom and her eyes remained focused on the form in the shower when she was welcomed by someone in her living room.

“Finally you came out of the bathroom, I was thinking about coming in and checking on you!”

Kara turned around so quickly that she almost had whiplash. Alex stood against the counter with a box of donuts in her hand

“I brought you donuts for breakfast” Alex pursued, oblivious to her sister distress.

“Hmm, hi Alex! What are you doing here,” Kara said loudly in the hope that Lena would hear.

“You didn't come to the DEO after the fire so I thought I would check on you... how are you? We haven't seen each other much since Earth one.”

“Fine ah ha, yep fine and you?” Kara kept looking from her sister to the door of the bathroom,

“Fine... I'm sorry I have been avoiding you lately but I needed time to... think,” Alex said with her eyes cast down.

“You were?” Kara asked, she hadn't avoided Alex herself but between her two jobs and Lena she hadn't noticed that Alex had avoided her.

“Um, yes Kara” Alex finally looked at her sister and took in her lack of clothes “what are you doing in a bra in the middle of the morning?”

“I … I took a shower ….. Because of the fire” Kara tried for a valid explanation. She took the first thing she found to cover herself in her bedroom and joined Alex at the counter.

“Hmmm,” Alex was lost in thought. Kara made her a coffee and placed the mug in front of her sister.

“What's wrong Alex?” she finally asked gently when she understood that her sister wasn't going to talk without encouragement.

“It's about Sara...” 

“What about her?” Kara asked tilting her head.

“I can't look at myself in a mirror since that night with Sara”

“I don't understand Alex.”

“It's just that it's so not me!”

“You wanted her?”

“Hmm yes”

“She wanted you?”

“Yes, I think so, evidence would suggest so” Alex replied blushing slightly

“So there is nothing wrong, you are both adults who had sex, sometimes you just need to release some tension and you helped each other to..... Scratch an itch” it was Kara's turn to blush.

 

***

 

Lena took her time in the bathroom contemplating options, did she dress or did she walked out of the bathroom naked? She had seen Kara put on short shorts and a bra. She could guess they weren't finished for the morning and she would end up naked shortly after they ate their breakfast. She draped herself in a towel and walked toward the bathroom door.

She crossed the door and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of the older Danvers woman and caught the end of their conversation. Alex lifted her head when she heard the door open and froze with her mouth agape.

“Good morning Agent Danvers” Lena greeted, she tried to remain as composed as she could in her undressed state, she was glad she had at least a towel to cover herself. “I would like to second Kara's statement”.

Kara turned to watch Lena and was blushing furiously. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, please tell me what you think. I don't have as much time as before to write so the updates will be more sporadic if i pursue it.


	9. damages control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much TrueMaverick for the review.

Alex looked back and forth between Kara and Lena, she tried to wrap her mind around what had just happened in front of her. They were in the bathroom together, but Kara was straight right? Kara never talked about this with her before. Even when she came out to Kara.

***

 Kara cleared her throat to gain back some composure,

“You can find clothes in the bedroom, take what you want,” she said to Lena.

“Thank you,” Lena said before leaving the room.

Kara was left alone with her sister, when she saw Alex lost in her thoughts she knew she had to explain herself. She tried a tentative “Alex”. Her sister shook her head and locked her eyes with her.

“Yes… is there something you want to tell me, Kara?”

“Yes, but maybe we should wait for Lena to join us?”

“Are you sure?” Alex replied, she didn’t know if they could talk freely with Lena in the room, mainly because of the Supergirl issue. She was lost in her thoughts once again trying to think of the right words to say. Her eyes were on the countertop when she saw the note with Kara's handwriting, she read.

“Fire on the dock, Supergirl needed, I’ll came back with breakfast, love you”

She took it and showed it to the blond.

“Kara?” the blond blushed, perfectly understanding what her sister had implied.

“Yes,” she tried to play dumb while waiting for Lena.

“She knows that you are Supergirl?” maybe she couldn’t put it off after all, 

“Yes, but she has signed the NDA and I have given it to Pam already” Kara defend herself

“What? Since when, when did all this happen?” Alex was surprised, more by the fact that her sister had hidden this from her, than the fact that Lena finally knew that Kara was Supergirl, she had known it was only a question of time before the CEO discovered Kara’s other identity.

Kara tilted her head and answered.

“Since the beginning”

“The beginning of what exactly?” Alex raised her voice and jumped from her stool, she didn’t want to shout but this whole pill was hard to swallow, her sister was hiding important things from her and she didn’t like it.

“Of this” Kara gestured between her and the bedroom, she understood that she wasn't saying the right things for Alex but she wanted to wait for Lena to talk about it, she didn't want her to feel like she wasn't included. As if on cue, Lena entered the room. She had chosen clothes similar to what Kara was wearing. When Alex saw her she sat back down on her stool. Lena walked toward the counter where the other women were. After pondering her options she settled beside Kara, with her hand on Kara’s which was on the blonds thigh.

“Do you want a coffee?” Kara asked Lena.

“Yes I will make myself one, do you want something?” she replied to Kara the blond shook her head, Lena turned to Alex “Would you like a coffee Agent Danvers?”

“Yes thank you, but I think you can call me Alex”

“Only if you call me Lena” Lena smiled in return.

Lena made her away to the coffee maker and everybody remained silent. It was oppressing. Lena put one coffee in front of Alex and took her place back at Kara’s side.

“Thank you… Lena” Alex said, testing the woman's name in this whole new context.

“You’re welcome” Lena replied smiling. She lightly squeezed Kara’s hand to give her reassurance and the blond began to talk. With Lena by her side, she felt confident and more invincible than ever.

“We are together” She looked Lena in the eyes and the CEO smiled and nodded urging her to continue. “It’s new, and we wanted to wait before talking about it to anybody, but you would have been the first to know Alex!” 

“You have never spoken to me about an attraction to women,” Alex said softly and doubtfully.

"Well it is all so new to you I didn’t want you to think that I was taking it away from you. Or I don’t know, it’s just that sexuality wasn’t a big deal back on Krypton so I never felt the need to talk about it, it simply isn't a big deal for Kryptonians and I  thought if I focussing on that fact I could seem insensitive to how big a deal it has been for you.”

“Oh, Kara,” Alex said as she bent toward Kara to take her free hand and squeeze it. “Are you happy?” she asked looking deep into Kara’s eyes

“More than ever” Kara replied without a second thought, it was true.

“Then I’m happy for you,” Alex said. She then glared at Lena conveying everything she needed to say to the CEO without needing a single word. Lena nodded and smiled at Alex.

“Ok, we have a breakfast that waits for us” Kara finally said and Lena and Alex laughed exchanging a playful look.

“I thought it would have been harder” Lena muttered under her breath, Kara squeezed her hand. Alex who heard it too, even if she wasn’t mean to, asked.

“Why?”

“Honestly, because of my name”

“Well, you have proved yourself multiples times and Kara has always taken your side since she has known you. It took me longer but I have learned to see past your name Lena.”

Lena blushed and bowed her head trying to hide it, showing her vulnerabilities to Kara was one thing, she wasn’t ready to show it to others. But Alex's words and approval caught her off guard. Kara took their joined hands to her mouth and kissed Lena’s hand.

During the breakfast, Alex observed Kara and Lena and how they acted toward each other.  She couldn’t hold back her smile even if it reminded her of Maggie. She was happy for her sister, she deserved to have someone who loves her and treats her with respect. Once they had finished their breakfast Alex stood.

“I need to go back to the DEO, but I hope we will see each other soon, you too Lena. Bye” She finished her sentence while crossing the door. Kara and Lena replied at the same time

“Bye”

***

When the door closed after Alex, Lena sat on Kara's lap, put her hands on Kara’s cheeks and kissed her tenderly. She was relieved that Alex took the news so well. She hadn’t known how to tell Kara how stressed she had been to share the news with the older Danvers woman. She was scared it would come between them. Kara had her hands on Lena’s hips bones and caressed her with her thumbs. They parted lips and Lena rested her forehead against Kara’s and sighed.

“Well, that went well?” Lena asked needing reassurance anyway.

“Better than I thought” Kara laughed awkwardly before adding “thankfully you didn’t come out of the bathroom naked”

Lena let her head fall on Kara’s shoulder with a groan. Kara picked Lena up and carried her bridal style to the bedroom. She sat her down in the middle of the bed and kneeled over her straddling her.

“Now, where were we?” she whispered in Lena’s right ear before kissing her way down. Lena shuddered and put her hand on Kara’s waist to pull her closer. Kara put her hands on the hem of Lena’s T-shirt and pulled it up, she stopped when only Lena’s hands remained in the cloth and knotted it around the CEO's wrists. She pushed Lena until she lay on her back and placed her tied hands above Lena's head. “I want you to stay like this” Kara cooed before taking her time to observe the beauty in front of her before undressing fully.

Lena felt exposed like that, even if she wasn’t fully naked, she wasn’t ashamed of her body but she felt shy under Kara's scrutiny. Though it helped that Kara was now naked. Her breathing sped up with want and anticipation. Kara laid on top of her and began to kiss her from Lena’s collarbones to the waistband of her shorts. Kara's nipples grazed Lena’s skin. Lena arched her back seeking more contact between them. She almost regretted that she had teased Kara previously, almost. She clutched her hands on the headboard to prevent them from moving.

Kara took the hem of Lena’s shorts and slid them down following where the cloth traveled with her mouth. Lena was finally naked, Kara threw the shorts behind her and kissed her way up. When she reached Lena’s ear she whispered letting her teeth graze Lena’s earlobe.

“It’s all about you, what do you want?”

“I want you to fuck me but … I want to feel you against me”

“Of course, babe” Kara cooed. She cupped Lena’s breasts in her hands resting on her elbows and began to circle Lena’s nipples with her thumbs. She settled her hips between Lena’s legs again to rub herself slowly against Lena’s center. Kara kissed Lena and explored her mouth with her tongue. Lena was almost overwhelmed by all the stimulus, she moaned in Kara’s mouth, she wanted desperately to touch the other woman, to run her hands on the perfect body moving above her, to guide Kara’s movements against her even if Kara didn’t need guidance and was doing every right. Being restrained added to her arousal. Kara was working her up, slowly upping the pace of her hands and hips. When they parted for air Lena moaned loudly, she was unable to hold back and whimpered.

“God, Kar… Kara… Yes…. I … I want you”

Kara rested her weight on her left elbow, leaving her left hand on Lena’s breast and slid her right hand down between them, and between Lena’s legs. She moaned when she felt Lena’s wetness.

“You are so ready for me” she crooned before kissing Lena again. Lena opened her mouth when she felt Kara’s fingers on her and Kara entered her tongue silencing the CEO. Lena arched her back and Kara entered her middle finger slowly into Lena. She fucked her slowly but deeply, stroking the sweet spot that she had learned Lena loved with every thrust. When she felt Lena's inner walls tightening she retrieved her finger. Lena groaned at the lost. She said breathlessly

“Kara… please… I was … so close”

Kara smirked against Lena’s mouth before entering two fingers into the CEO making her cry out

“Yes…”

Kara thrust a couple of time before again removing her fingers. Lena whimpered

“No… please… kar….”She was cut off by Kara thrusting three fingers into her and cried out breathlessly

“Yesssssss…”

This time Kara didn’t stop, she alternated between deep and hard thrusts and scissoring her fingers inside Lena’s cunt. Lena moved her hips following Kara’s every thrust at first but her moves became erratic with her building orgasm. When her orgasm finally hit her Kara didn’t stop thrusting and added a fourth finger. Lena felt a second orgasm building already. Kara didn’t stop until Lena crashed on the bed below her boneless, shaking from her two orgasms and breathing erratically. She retrieved her hand slowly from Lena’s cunt and licked her fingers clean while looking at a moaning Lena.

Kara laid beside Lena, she untied Lena’s wrists and massaged and kissed them. Then she pulled Lena against her. Lena rested her head on Kara’s chest closed her eyes and welcomed the sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and commenting!


	10. shake the disease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is my tentative to fix episode 3x09 I hope you will like it.  
> thank you so much TrueMaverick for the review

Lena woke up as she had fallen asleep, in Kara’s arms. She lifted her head from Kara’s chest and looked at the blond who was lost in her thoughts.

“Hey there” she whispered

“Hi” Kara replied not releasing her hold on Lena.

“What are you thinking about?” Lena asked quietly

“About Christmas…. Maybe we could host a party here?” Kara was unsure

“We? Have you been thinking about telling the others?”

“No, it's just I want to be with you and … no, I don’t want to tell them about us for now, I want to keep it between us … and Alex obviously!” Lena nuzzled into Kara’s chest and Kara continued “It’s just that I thought I should talk about having a party with you”

“Oh?! Ok … yes I think it’s a great idea, who would you invite?”

“I’m not sure yet”

“Tell me who you are sure about”

“Alex, Eliza, Sam, Ruby, Winn, James, J’onn … oh J’onn’s father, and….” Lena looked at Kara questioningly “Maybe….. I mean if it’s okay with you …Mon-El and Irma?”

“Oh, yes of course …” Lena replied tentatively

“Are you sure?” Kara looked right in Lena’s eyes searching for clarity

“Yes of course. Yes, it’s just I didn’t think you would want to see them”

“At first it was hard but now I’m so happy with you and they are alone here, it would be against the Christmas spirit to not invite them”

“You are too good for this world” Lena said before lovingly kissing Kara “and I’m happy with you too” Lena added between kisses.

 

***

 

Christmas came more quickly than Lena realised, she had spent countless hours looking for presents for her friends “who would have thought you would have more than one friend!” she thought and shook her head. She sported a shy smile, she was apprehensive for the party that night. She had met almost everyone at least once except J'onn's father and Eliza, and even if nobody knew she wasn't just Kara's best friend now, she knew and she didn't want to make the wrong impression on Kara's friends and family.

She had left her work early to help Kara and spend some time alone with her girlfriend before everyone arrived. She was in Kara's hallway when someone put a hand on her shoulder, she jumped, surprised by the intrusion and almost dropped her bags of gifts. When she spun around she found Alex laughing at her.

“Alex!! You scared me!!!” she scolded

“Sorry … that was hilarious.... sorry” Alex replied between two laughs. They walked together toward Kara's door whilst Alex tried to compose herself. Finally Alex stopped Lena before she knocked on the door with a hand on her arm.

“I know I've already said it but I'm happy for you and Kara”

“Thank you Alex..." Lena smiled "oh and by the way no one else knows about us and we would like to keep it like that for the moment” Lena said, still blushing lightly from Alex's blessing.

“I know, Kara already briefed me, don't worry, your secret is safe with me” Alex replied with a wink

Kara opened the door violently.

“what is going on here?” she asked, looking between the two women in front of her with her arms crossed on her chest

“how do you... oh yes don't say it... superhearing ...” Lena said shaking her head before walking toward the blond to kiss her. Kara stepped back quickly and looked behind her before exhaling.

“I sorry, Eliza is here to help too” Kara explained sheepishly and Lena stiffened. She thought she had at least some hours up her sleeve before meeting Kara's adoptive mother. Kara dragged Lena by the hand into the hallway past Alex and kissed Lena lovingly against the wall where she was sure Eliza couldn't see them.

“arg, girls” said Alex before walking in the apartment.

“Mum, it's good to see you” Alex said to Eliza while hugging her. Eliza stepped back from the hug, holding Alex by the arms and eyed her from head to toe.

“I'm happy to see you to, you look good” Eliza smiled at her daughter. “Where is Kara?” she finally asked looking around.

“In the hallway she is coming. How can I help?” Alex tried to divert Eliza's attention.

“What are you hiding from me?” Eliza asked and looked at her daughter daring her to lie

“Nothing?! What would I be hiding? Why do you think I am hiding something?”

“You offered to help!” Eliza pointed out

Kara returned to the apartment to help her sister out, it was beyond her understanding how Alex have managed to hide that she worked for the DEO from her mother for so long.

“Eliza, look who came to help” Kara said. Lena walked straight toward Eliza with her hand before her ready to shake the woman's hand with her best CEO handshake.

“Mrs Danvers, I am glad to finally meet you, Kara talks so much about you”

“Ms Luthor, nice to meet you too, Kara talks a lot about you as well, and please call me Eliza” The older woman replied while shaking Lena's hand. Lena looked at Kara with a smile oblivious to  Eliza's scrutiny.

They all help prepare for the party. Alex took care of the alcohol, Eliza and Lena cooked together and talked about Eliza's latest research, and Kara walked back and forth between everyone. 

J'onn and his father were the first to arrive, they said their hello's and J'onn stopped for a few seconds in front of Lena eyeing her and then eyed Kara. He smiled with a nod to Kara and Kara smiled back whilst blushing. Lena raised a questioning eyebrow, not fully understanding what had just happened. Kara shook her head and mouthed “later”.

Next Winn and James arrived, Winn quickly joined J'onn, his father and Eliza who were taking care of the last things to do in the kitchen. James monopolized Lena, She tried her best to be polite, she appreciated James but not to the point she wanted to spend all her time alone with him. She would rather be with Alex and Kara or with Eliza in the kitchen. She tried to catch the blond's attention, hoping that she would join them, but Kara did not pick up on this so her scotch was her best friend right then.

Finally, there was a knock on the door and James left her. Alex opened the door to Ruby and Sam. Her CFO joined her and they shared a drink while talking about... James, of course Kara heard and joined the conversation.

“Hi, and I don't mean to eavesdrop but I have been noticing chemistry between you two for weeks now” Kara said, Lena was the only one who picked up on her sarcasm, and it irritated her slightly

“There is no chemistry”

“It's off the charts” Sam added. Lena eyed Kara, desperate for her to stop the game she was playing

“I'm going to have to kill both of you, all right. But then I wouldn't have either of my best friends so that wouldn't work... so I'm just going to have some more scotch”. Lena replied playing along, and adding a pout in her drink.

“You know this... this year has been really tough for me but I did catch two really great things out of it and that's you guys” Kara said getting all emotional,

“I'm not wearing waterproof mascara” Lena said trying to stop her tears

“I have always been blessed, you know my sister, I have always had her and she has my back but I never had best friends. And I couldn't have gone through what I have been through this year without you guys”

“You're going to make me cry” Sam said. Lena was speechless, she knew exactly what Kara was talking about. They have been through all of this together and it had reinforced and deeply changed their relationship to the point that they are now together.

“oh no” Kara cooed. Lena finally found the strength to talk. She couldn't say what she wanted to say to Kara so she tried to conveyed it all with her eyes and simply said

“I am very grateful for both of you”

“Me too I love you guys” Sam took Kara in her arms.

Lena saw J'onn approach and heard him say to Kara

“Kara I just had a call, we've got to go” Kara nodded and turned to Lena silently asking her to join her in the bedroom. Lena excused herself. When they were alone Kara explained to her she had to go and kissed her.

“I'm sorry I've to go, I will see you later ok?”

"Of course darling but please be careful”

“Always”

They kissed their goodbye.

 

***

 

Kara left for the DEO, and when Lena found out what was happening she went to Catco. She wanted to help Kara find out who was behind the mark. And even if she wasn't happy about it, James was her best option to help her in her quest.

It seemed she was right when he saved her life for the second time.

“You know today is the second time you have saved my life” Lena pointed out “it's the beginning of some kind of a hobby?!”

“Right place, right time” James answered and laughed awkwardly. Lena recalled how previously Kara would laugh awkwardly when she would speak about Supergirl before Lena knew she was one in the same, and she wondered if James hid something too.

“Yeah well, I owe you a drink”

“I wouldn't say “owe” but I will take it... why the heavy pour?”

“it's a heavy day”

“to heavy days and Christmas eve” James raised his glass and took a sip.

Lena was lost in her thoughts of Kara oblivious to the look James was giving her. He leaned in and kissed her. It took Lena a second to understand what was happening, but once her brain caught up she stepped back and pushed James away.

“What are you doing?” she asked forcefully

“I... I thought that was what you wanted, I'm sorry if I misread the situation”

“I sorry James but I have someone in my life, and I was friendly toward you because we work together and you are Kara's friend”

“I'm.... I'm sorry” James repeated with his head down “I hope we can forget that”

“I'm going back home, Good night James”

“Maybe I can walk you there”

"That's not necessary, you know”

“With every attempt on your life I think it is” He insisted, Lena finally gave up and they walked outside of Catco.

 

***

 

Kara was at the DEO waiting for a sign from “the devil”. She watched Mon-El and Imra fight playfully in the training room. She knew she had moved on, she was with Lena now, but it wasn't easy to look at them. The wound was still opened, it would take time to heal, and seeing them happy together didn't help. 

Winn and Alex entered the room

“Kara the kryptonian has responded” Winn announced

“How?” she asked

“Just showed up where you left your mark” he replied

“and waiting for you” Alex added “hey” she tried to stop her sister

“I have to go”

“hey … not like this listen to me” Alex followed Kara into the hallway “I know that you have been struggling for the past few months, until recently, and I've been trying to get you to embrace your humanity, and Lena succeeded with that. But forget all of that, be cold, be Kryptonian... I don't know why but this thing really scares me … so please … be alien” Alex said and watched her sister leave

 

***

 

At the end of the fight when she understood she couldn't win her only thought was for Lena, how she loved her and how sorry she was that she won't be there for her in the future. She found solace in the fact that Alex knew about them and that she would be there for Lena.

 

***

 

Lena saw the fight, she was outside walking to her place with James by her side when she saw it. Supergirl beaten by an alien. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't do anything. She wanted to ran out there to put herself between the two opponents, to sacrifice herself for Supergirl but she was rooted to the spot.

And finally when Supergirl fell from the sky, when she saw Alex running toward Kara, she tried to join them but James held her back. She fought him and ran as fast as she could. Alex stopped her.

“Lena, no”

“you need to do something...” she kneeled beside Kara's lifeless body. She gathered Kara carefully in her arms and rocked her slowly “you need to save her” she cried on Kara's chest.

The DEO agents collected them and took them to the DEO, Alex and Lena were never far away from Supergirl. Once in the OR Alex took care of her sister and Lena watched them from a corner.

Mon-El, Imra, Winn and J'onn ran into the room and stopped to look at Kara, then Mon-El saw Lena and began to shout

“What is she doing here?”

J'onn walked silently toward Lena and settled beside her crossing his arms on his chest and glared at Mon-El.

“She has more right to be there than you, if you're not happy with that you can leave”

Lena was stunned she thought J'onn would have asked her to leave, but he took her side. J'onn looked at her with a small smile and nodded. That was when she understood that he knew about her and Kara. He put one hand on her shoulder and squeezed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, tell me what you think about it


	11. Home (come back to me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you TrueMaverick for the review

Lena was curled up on a chair beside Kara’s bed. She had finally found sleep, lulled by the steady beeps of Kara’s heartbeat. She had refused to leave Kara’s side even for one second, too afraid to lose her.

Alex entered the room to check on Kara’s vitals, she was followed by Winn.

“So she knows?!” Winn whispered, nodding in Lena's direction.

“Yes” Alex simply stated

“And you don’t mind?” Winn asked, surprised by Alex’s lack of reaction.

“She signed the NDA long ago and she cares about Kara, that’s all we need to know” Alex was taken aback by Winn's line of questioning. She was surprised this was coming from him, James maybe, Mon-El certainly but not Winn. The man seemed to catch on to Alex’s train of thought.

“It’s just that I’m stunned by how you act around her, I didn't realise you...were this accepting of her” Winn added, pointing at the spare clothes Alex had brought in the room for Lena.

“It wouldn’t be comfortable to sleep in that shirt and pants” Alex replied absentmindedly, looking at Lena's sleeping form with warmth in her eyes.

“Yeah, okay... sure” Winn finally said before leaving the room. He had work to do if he wanted to find the Kryptonian.

Alex walked out of the room and caught the first agent passing by.

“Can you bring a spare bed to this room, please” She asked and the agent nodded in response. Alex walked back in the room and put a tentative hand on Lena’s shoulder, trying to wake her up gently. Lena jolted awake looking around frantically and asking.

“What? What happened? Kara…” Lena put her hand on Kara’s, needing to feel her presence.

“Shhh, nothing has changed” Alex whispered trying to ease the CEO “I brought you some fresh clothes so you could go freshen up, somebody will bring you in a bed later”

“I don’t want to leave her” Lena replied weakly shaking her head and tightening her grip on Kara’s hand.

“I will stay with her while you are away, you will be the first person I find if anything changes” Lena hesitated before looking at herself, she finally nodded and stood up, stretching her sore limbs. “I’m sorry but that’s all I found” Alex added handing over some black cargo pants, a grey T shirt and a black sweater, all with the DEO logo on them.

“I see you love what’s flashy here” Lena smiled sarcastically before adding "thank you”

“The bathroom is at the end of the hallway, if you get lost just ask someone you see on your way, oh and you can use this” Alex smiled handing a toiletry bag to Lena. The CEO gladly took it and walked out of the room eyeing Kara one last time before leaving. It was hard for her to see the woman she loves injured and laying under the sunlamp unconscious.

She made her trip to the bathroom as quick as she could. The place reminded her boarding school, which weren't her best memories, and she was afraid that if she stayed away from Kara for too long something would happen and she would miss it. 

When she came back, she found Alex sitting on her chair, reading charts. A bed had appeared next to Kara’s. She walked in quietly and cleared her throat to make her presence known. Alex lifted her head and eyed the CEO with a small smile.

“Hello Agent Luthor” she said playfully, Lena’s eyes widened before she remembered what she was wearing.

“What are you reading?... If you can talk about it?” Lena asked, she could see that Kara’s state remained unchanged, and she wanted to avoid the topic, she needed a distraction.

“It’s Kara results”

“Oh,... I saw you with her,  are you some kind of doctor?”

“I went to med school before joining the DEO”

“That’s impressive”

“You are the one to talk, I know all about your degrees”

"How?" 

"We ran a background check when you moved to National City" Alex replied sheepishly

"That’s makes sense" Lena brushed aside the topic. She could understand that the DEO needed to know about her.

Lena sat on the edge of the new bed. Their talk had died down, both of them lost in their thoughts. Lena finally spoke up.

“How long do you think it will take for Kara to wake up?”

“I don’t know” Alex replied sadly “It’s the first time I have seen her like this, this was a close call”

“I’m scared” Lena said quietly. Alex stood up and walked toward her, sitting beside her, she put one arm around Lena’s shoulders and pulled the CEO toward her. She felt the need to protect the other woman.

“I know me too” she whispered and added “but Kara is strong, she will make it, she just needs time to recover”

Lena sobbed, she had tried to stay strong since she had arrived at the DEO yesterday, but Alex's gesture took her off guard and she couldn’t hold back her tears anymore. Alex stroked her back, trying to comfort her

“Shh it’s okay, it will be okay” Alex eventually broke into tears as well, the last hours had been heavy. They cried in each other arms for some time before sobering up. Eliza joined them.

“May I sit with you?” She asked

“Of course mum.” Alex replied. Eliza sat beside Lena and put a hand on the woman's thigh.

 “I have good news girls, she will be fine, she just needs time to recover.”

“I hope you are right” Lena whispered without looking at the older woman.

“I spent the day in the lab, running tests. And I'm sure of it.”

“You could have come here to be with her” Lena said, she hadn't seen Eliza in Kara's room before and she had thought that it was weird.

“I didn't want to disturb you, and I knew she was in good company” Eliza explained, squeezing Lena's thighs. Lena was stunned by how much consideration was coming from the Danvers women.

They sat in a silent companionship waiting for Kara to wake up.

 

***

 

Outside, people who had seen Supergirl battle gathered in the streets of National City. They walked silently, taking the time despite the fact it was Christmas to head to where Supergirl had fallen carrying candles to honor their heroine 

 

***

 

Finally after three days in a coma, three days where Lena, Alex and Eliza didn't leave Kara's side. The heroine woke up. She hadn't healed, she still sported the wounds of her fight, but she opened her eyes. And it was enough to soothe some worries for the Danvers women. Lena needed more, she needed to get her Kara back and well. 

Kara tried to speak up, but she coughed, her throat was sore. Alex, used to helping her sister in this state, immediately gave her some water. Lena put her hand on Kara's, drawing circles on the back of the woman's hand, to make her presence known. Eliza stayed studying Kara's vitals.

“Hey” Kara eventually managed to whisper.

“Hey” Lena was the first to reply, “you scared me, you scared us”

“Sorry”

“Don’t be” Lena whispered and she kissed the back of Kara's hand, she couldn't care less about the fact that the other women were present to see. 

“you need to rest” Alex said, “you have solar flared more than you ever have in the past, and I don't know how long it will take for your powers to return, so in the mean time you have to stay under the sunlamp”

“No, I want to go home” Kara tried weakly to plead her case. 

“Don’t be ridiculous” Eliza spoke up and took a step toward the bed. “We aren't even sure your apartment is safe”. Kara began to try to pout, but stopped when it hurt her.

“Maybe she could come to my place” Lena proposed “It's secure, you could tell me what I need, I even have enough space for both of you if you want to join us”.

Alex and Eliza exchanged glances, and Kara smiled as much as she could with her injured lips.

“Please” Kara added.

“I will see what J'onn thinks but no promises” Alex finally gave in.

 

***

 

It's how Kara, Lena, Alex and Eliza end up in Lena's penthouse, with a DEO security detail in the lobby. Once there Lena was contemplating how to explain to Eliza why she had set up Kara's things in her room? They currently sat on the Lena's couches in a lounge room.

“Girls, you know that I'm not blind” Eliza said from nowhere, eyeing Kara and Lena “Is there something you want to tell me?” she asked giving Kara and Lena the perfect opening. Alex cleared her throat and stood up

“I will checked on the guys in the lobby” she said before leaving.

“I … we..... arggg” Kara said frustrated by her inability to talk to her adoptive mother. Lena took her hand and said.

“Do you want me to explain?” Kara nodded “We are together, it's new and we decided to wait before sharing the news, Alex is the only one who knows” Lena smiled lovingly to Kara, and Kara laced her fingers with Lena's before looking at Eliza.

“I'm happy for you, I watched you during the Christmas party and I guessed... It's so obvious! And I'm pretty sure J'onn knows too” Eliza said with a wink.

Kara and Lena blushed. Lena was astonished by Eliza's reaction, she had thought it would be more difficult to be accepted by Kara's family, but they raised Kara after all.

“Maybe we could call Alex and ask her to come back, it's almost dinner time” Eliza proposed

“Yes, food” Kara said happily. Lena couldn't hold back her smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, tell me what you think


	12. I feel you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much TrueMaverick, for the reviews and for being there for me when I doubt!

During the week Alex, Eliza, and Lena took turns to take care of Kara. It was weird for Lena to see Kara needing care and she felt the need to protect her. But after few days she also craved intimacy with her, she wanted to be alone with Kara and being surrounded by people in her penthouse was foreign to her. She was so used to be alone and she didn’t know how to act toward the Danvers women most of the time. It seemed that Eliza caught on to her discomfort.

“Well my time here is ending, I need to go back to Midvale and I will leave after New Year's Eve,” Eliza said while they were sharing breakfast

“You don’t have to” Lena tried

“I need to go back to work and I know that Kara is in good hands with you and Alex”

They saw the new year in together, just the four of them. Kara was still tired and needed a lot of rest. Also, she couldn’t really be in public and be seen covered in hard to explain bruises and cuts by people who didn’t know her identity.

The day after, Eliza and Alex left. When they were just outside the door, Kara came behind Lena and put her arms around Lena’s waist.

“I'm going to go back to bed,” she said with her chin on Lena’s shoulder, kissing Lena’s neck.

“You should, you need to rest” Lena replied and turned in Kara’s arms to face her.

“I thought you could join me” Kara smiled

“Ms. Danvers, what have you in mind?” Lena laughed

“You will have to follow me to know” Kara left Lena and winked. Lena followed her toward the bedroom but stayed at the door

“I don’t think it’s a good idea” Lena whispered

“I don’t know how long I will be powerless, so we should take advantage of it while it lasts” Kara sat on the edge of the bed and patted the space beside her, inviting Lena. The CEO sat tentatively, she put some space between them, afraid to hurt Kara if she touched her. Then Lena thought about what Kara just said “powerless…” and her brain caught up.

“You mean that you don’t have your strength…” Lena asked pensively.

“Exactly” Kara leaned in and kissed Lena, deepening the kiss almost instantly. Kara straddled Lena, rested her forehead on hers and asked

“Is it ok?”

“I don’t want to hurt you” Lena replied with her eyes closed. Her hands remained by her sides on the bed, she didn’t know if she could touch Kara without hurting her.

Kara ran her fingertips along Lena’s arms, taking Lena’s hands. She kissed them and placed them on her thighs.

“I will tell you if it hurts, Ok?” Kara said before beginning to strip herself on top of Lena. Lena put her fingertips lightly on Kara’s bruised torso, drawing the contour of each bruise. Kara smiled to reassure her and took Lena's face in her hands to force the other woman to look in her eyes.

“It’s ok, but we can stop if you want?” Kara said she didn’t want to make Lena uncomfortable.

“No, I…. if you are sure… I just need time  to be careful” Kara nodded and Lena closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She finally began to caress Kara’s body, lightly but with a growing insistence. Kara took off her bra, and Lena immediately attached her lips to the nipple in front of her. She ran her tongue around it before kissing it. She moved to the second and gave it the same treatment. She went from one to the other encouraged by Kara’s moaning. Then Lena took one nipple into her mouth and sucked it while one of her hands pinched the other nipple. Kara showed her appreciation by arching her back and pushing herself against Lena’s mouth and hand. She grabbed Lena’s hair to maintain her in place and began to rub herself on Lena’s thigh. Lena moaned against Kara’s breast.

Soon enough, Kara was frustrated by the lack of contact with Lena’s skin. She stepped back.

“I want you naked” she ordered and Lena began to strip herself. Once nothing came between them, Kara kneeled in front of Lena and pulled the CEO toward her, she didn't have her superpowers but she had strength nonetheless. She spread Lena’s legs and began to kiss her way up along Lena’s thigh, beginning at her knees. When she reached Lena’s folds she kissed them and lifted her head to look at Lena. The CEO sat on the edge of the bed, leaning her weight on her arm and arching her back in search of friction. Kara smiled before diving between the woman’s legs. She moaned at the taste of Lena and licked her slit fervently before focusing her tongue on Lena’s clit.

“Fuck…… yes” Lena cried out, she didn’t need to care about anyone hearing her in her soundproof apartment.

Kara brought one hand to Lena’s hips to steady her and the other to Lena’s entrance. She used one finger to circle it, teasing the CEO. Kara began to suck at Lena’s clit and entered only one finger into Lena. The CEO’s head fell backward and she tried to thrust her hips to meet Kara’s finger but Kara held her in place with her hand on Lena’s hips. Lena was helpless.

“Kar…. Kara…. Please, fill me… I want you…” Lena begged. Kara retrieved her finger and Lena whimpered. But she didn’t have time to miss the feeling because Kara immediately thrust two fingers into her cunt.

“YES…” Lena fell on her back, her arms couldn’t support her anymore. She covered her eyes with one arm and found Kara’s hair with the other. Kara worked Lena up by slowly scissoring her fingers inside her and focusing her mouth on Lena’s clit, circling and sucking it. Lena felt all the tension she had accumulated during the past week slowly leaving her body. 

Kara withdrew her fingers once more and entered her tongue instead. After a few thrusts, she pulled her tongue out and Lena groaned at the lost. Kara traveled up rubbing herself against Lena and kissed her, placing her tongue into Lena’s mouth. Lena tasted herself and moaned.

“I want you to fuck me” Kara whispered against Lena’s lips and Lena could have come from the words alone. Kara stepped away and undressed her remaining clothes. Lena sat up and watched her girlfriend. Once fully naked Kara settled herself in the middle of the bed and waited for Lena to join her. Lena took her time to weight out her options, she had waited for this for so long. She stood up and tried to ignore the throbbing want between her legs. Kara knew exactly what she was doing when she had worked her up, she wanted Lena to be too caught up in sexual tension to be able to think of anything else. And it worked, all Lena could think was how she wanted to fuck Kara senseless. 

 

Lena kneeled between Kara’s legs and bent to kiss her. She leaned her weight on one arm braced beside Kara’s head. She brought her other hand to Kara’s center and ran one finger from Kara’s entrance to her clit, gathering wetness. She circled Kara’s clit slowly and the blond responded by moaning and thrusting her hips forward. Lena kissed along Kara's neck toward her breast giving attention to every inch of skin available but purposefully avoiding Kara's nipples. Lena moved to straddle one of Kara’s thighs, and rubbed herself on it. 

“Lee... please...” Kara whimpered, and Lena took one of Kara's nipples between her teeth, locked her eyes with Kara's, grinned and bit playfully, Kara arched her back even more and grabbed Lena's hair with one hand to hold her in place. It was so releasing for her to feel, to touch, to experience without holding back. It was almost too much to feel without restraint. She let herself surrender to the pleasure and relished it.

Lena could finally do what she had been so far denied, she slid one finger into Kara and began to thrust.

“Rao,... yes.... more...” Kara said breathlessly. Lena smiled and entered a second finger before withdrawing them almost completely before reentering Kara which made her cry out in pleasure. Lena moved her finger in response to Kara's reactions. She used her thumb to circle Kara's clit. She could already feel Kara's inner walls tightening around her fingers, so she added a third finger, to Kara's delight.

Lena released Kara's nipple and moved up to kiss her.

 

“Come for me” she whispered in Kara's ear and bit her earlobe. It only took a few more thrusts for Kara to topple over the edge of her orgasm. She fell back on the mattress and shook with the aftermath of pleasure. Lena withdrew her fingers and Kara whimpered at the lost. They cuddled waiting for Kara to gain back control of her limbs.

“Thank you” Kara whispered against Lena’s chest.

“What for?” Lena asked, laughing quietly, she had enjoyed taking care of Kara almost as much as Kara enjoyed it. 

“For being here…, being you… I love you so much” Lena’s laugh died down, and she tightened her hold on Kara.

“I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, it was supposed to be a one-shot.... anyway tell me what you thought about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think Thanks for reading! And thanks TrueMaverick for the review.


End file.
